The Death of the Force
by Xanatos101
Summary: QuiGon and Anakin have turned to the dark side after DarthMaul killed QuiGon's padawan, ObiWan. QuiGon changed his name to Malus and he and Anakin are punishing the Jedi and Sith both.
1. Darth Maul

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul, etc. Sadly they are the creations of George Lucas. Not me.This applies to all chapters.

**Prologue:**The Death of Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan clung onto the one thing that held him above death in the mining pit. Far from what he considered home in the Jedi temple, he was about to die. However, if it was his destiny to die on Naboo he would submit too it. Qui-Gon was severely wouned and Obi-Wan had almost no choices left. He knew he ahd to do something... but what?

He looked up and saw the horrible Sith leering down at him. The monster kicked Obi-Wan's lightsaber down the pit laughing at Obi-Wan so close to death. Obi-Wan could tell something about this man. He loved death and pain. Sith embraced the dark side but this man was not normal. He was a rare killer and as such should be removed from the galaxy. The stench of the dark side reached Obi-Wan. This beast could not live. It could not be allowed! As Obi-Wan contemplated his choices he remembered his dying master's lightsaber above him. He decided what to do. He called the lightsaber towards him with the force. He leapt out from the pit and snatched it out of the air. Flipping towards the beast who wounded his master, Obi-Wan ignited the blade. Obi-Wan struck a blow that should have killed this monster. Miraculously Darth Maul blocked the blow and flung the Jedi across the room. Qui-Gon's lightsaber fell from Obi-Wans hand and deactivated as he crashed into the wall.

Obi-Wan grabbed the lightsaber and swore. The emerald blade shone as he ignited the blade once again. The Sith flipped across the room laughing at this padawan who thought to destroy him. His double-bladed lightsaber easily deflected every blow Obi-Wan threw at him. He kicked Obi-Wan into the wall. Darth Maul's crimson weapon flashed towards the padawan. A hailstorm of crimson and emerald ended with Obi-Wan falling to the ground. He raised his lightsaber and leaped back up.

"I hate you!" he howled at Darth Maul feeling anger consume him. He beat the Sith towards the wall. Obi-Wan felt himself lifted off his feet and flung across the room. He flipped over Darth Maul and his blade hissed as he continued his vicous onslaught. Then the Sith did something unexpected. He parried Obi-Wan's blow but then deactivated his lightsaber. He took out a concealed vibrosword and swung it vicously at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt a horrible pain in his left arm and looked down. His arm was gone and blood was spilling onto the floor. He was flung across the room once again his wound pouring blood onto the floor and walls. he lay slumped against the wall accepting his death.

The Sith monster activated one side of his lightsaber and flung the blade into Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan's lifeless body lay covered in blood and burnt by lightsaber wounds for Qui-Gon to see if he was alive. The Zabrak retrieved his lightsaber and left the two Jedi behind to die on Naboo.

**OOOOOOO**

Qui-Gon awoke feeling a burning pain in his stomach. His body was racked with pain and he could tell he was on the brink of death. He tried to stand but his wound pained him too much and he lay back down. He used a medpac to heal himself enough to walk and stood up. He looked for his lightsaber but found it nowhere. He looked around the room and saw a bloody body by the opposite wall. He limped towards it and barely recognized his scarred padawan, dead in Theed Palace.

If not for him none of this would have happened. As Qui-Gon thought about what had happened he realized something. He had not chosen this mission. He had not even chosen the life he lived. Taken by the Jedi at birth he had never known a normal life. It was the Jedi Council's fault. Them and Chancellor Vallorum. They would pay. He would kill them. No matter what the council thought he would train the Chosen One as well. Anakin would help him destroy the Jedi and the Sith. He would bring balance to the force.

ooooooo

Master Yoda stared into Qui-Gon's eyes. Qui-Gon could see beads of perspiration forming on his face. He hoped Yoda could not sense the deception. He had to get away from this temple as soon as he can before someone noticed he was beginning to embrace the dark side. Yoda looked at Qui-Gon silently and said, "Find this Sith you must, Qui-Gon. Search for him, you will."

Qui-Gon spun around and left the Council behind him. He had built his new lightsaber. Until he revealed himself with his new chosen name of Malus noone would see the crimson blade that marked dark jedi. He went to the hangar where young Skywalker waited for him. He saw a Jedi Knight appraoching.

He pushed Anakin onto the ship given to him for his 'mission'. As he prepared to escape he was confronted by the Jedi Knight, Sakerra. "Qui-Gon, I sense the taint of the dark side on you. Turn back to the light my friend or I will have to stop you."

"Jedi are weak Sakerra," retorted Qui-Gon. He ignited his lightsaber. "And don't call me Qui-Gon. After you imbeciles caused the death of my padawan I want no remnant of the Jedi left in my life. Until I obliterate you all. From now on I will be known as Malus. I will become a master of the Dark side. Together me and my apprentice shall destroy the Jedi and the Sith. You obviously will not let me leave or join me. You cling to your foolish ideas. Now I will kill you!"

He flipped over her swinging his lightsaber down towards her head. She deflected the blow and spun around to face him. She slashed towards his side and he parried the blow. He launched into a flurry of slashes and lunges spinning wildly knocking Sakerra to the ground. Sakerra kicked his legs out from under him. He lifted her with the force and threw her into the side of the shuttle. She collapsed to the ground and slowly stood up again. She jumped towards him and swung her lightsaber in a downward arc. He parried the blow in the air and cut off her weapon arm. Her arm lay smoking on the ground and she writhed in agony.

"Spare me Malus," she pleaded her face filed with pain. He lifted his blade and swung it into her. He left her in a pool of blood the last of her life slowly draining away. Malus walked onto the ship leaving Sakerra's bloody body in the Jedi temple. When the Jedi found her they would know what had happened. But Malus didn't care. She deserved her death.


	2. Yavin IV

Chapter Two

Anakin swung his lightsaber in a spiral cutting through the training droid. He spun around and kicked another droid into the wall. He raised his hand and lightning leapt towards a third droid. Anakin leapt into the air and flipped over the final two droids. He landed behind them and as they turned around he threw his lightsaber right through both of them. All of the droids were smoking heaps on the floor.

Malus walked into the room and surveyed the damage caused by his apprentice. "Well done Anakin. It is time to give you a real challenge. There is a small Jedi enclave on Yavin IV. We must make the Jedi there suffer. They must all die." He motioned for Anakin to follow and left the room.

OOOOOO

Anakin activated his lightsaber and opened the hatch on his ship. He leapt out crimson blade shining in the darkness. He looked around and saw a group of Jedi by a fire. He deactivated his weapon and crept towards them. He lifted one with the force and strangled him from his hiding spot. The dead Jedi's friends looked around and saw no one.

"Who's there?" one of the boys yelled. Turning to his friends he muttered something to them and turned to go inside. As he headed towards the entrance to the enclave he felt a burning pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a crimson lightsaber protruding from his belly. He screamed as it flew out of him and he fell to the ground. The rest of the Jedi looked around.

Anakin flew through the air like a tornado lightsaber spinning. He cut into two of the Jedi, a Twilek and a Mon Calamari. They collapsed and their comrades activated their lightsabers. Two of them were thrown into the air as Malus emerged from the ship. When they hesitated Anakin slashed his blade towards one of them and his blade slid off the Jedi's parry. He used the momentum to spin back around and slice into the Rodian's legs. He kicked the Jedi behind him onto the ground and plunged his lightsaber into their chest.

Malus leapt towards them and cut through one. Anakin faced the only one standing. The Jedi lunged to Anakin who stepped to the side and avoided the blow. The Jedi swung his blade up towards Anakin's stomach but Anakin flipped over and sliced into his neck. The Jedi fell and Anakin followed his master into the enclave. Malus left Anakin to fight the strongest member of the Yavin IV enclave's council. Every other Jedi lay dead.

"I will kill you Jedi," Anakin declared, glaring at the Jedi Master. The man shook his head and tried to convince Anakin to return to the light.

"Why should you decide who is good and who is bad! You take the Jedi when they're children and brainwash them! You lot are no better than the Sith. Anakin activated his lightsaber lunging at slashing at the Jedi. No matter what the man did he could not stop Anakin. Anakin threw the Master back with the force and ran towards him. Anakin jumped towards the wall and pushed off against it. He was flying towards the Jedi who was getting up off the ground. Anakin's blade plunged into the man's chest.

A look of shock crossed the man's face as his brain registered what happened. The final Jedi of the enclave was dead.


	3. Discovered

Fog swirled around the edges of Anakin's vision. He saw himself running through the enclave. Jedi ran out to try and stop him. He stabbed his lightsaber into a Jedi. A youngling ran out screaming and Anakin threw him into a wall. There was a sick crack and the child fell to the ground. As more people emerged from their rooms Anakin cut them down without a thought.

Anakin sat up, sweat pouring down his face. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Just a dream he thought. He remembered the shocked look on the Jedi Master's face before he died. He remembered the screams of the younglings as his lightsaber bit into them. Next time he could channel the pain into strength though. Feed off of the pain and grow stronger. He stood up and crossed the room. He pulled on his robes and picked up his lightsaber.

Anakin walked out of his room and looked around. The hallway was dimly lit and there were few doors down the hall. Anakin walked to the end of the hallway and went out the door into the main room. Malus sat at the table in their poring over data he had found. There was a group of Jedi Masters on their planet investigating rumors of 'Dark Jedi'.

"How did they find us here?!" Malus thundered, slamming his fist on the table. "All of our precautions and still those fools discovered us! When they arrive we will ambush them. We should try to take them prisoner but if it seems too difficult, do not hesitate to kill them." Anakin nodded and went down to the training room.

Anakin entered the instructions into the terminal. Five expensive assassin droids surrounded Anakin. He back flipped out of the circle and landed behind one. It pulled out a vibrosword and faced Anakin. Blaster fire flew past Anakin from two of the droids as Anakin battled the first droid. He deflected a blaster bolt into the control cluster of a droid with a heavy assault rifle and it dropped to the ground. Anakin dropped to the ground as the first droid sliced through the air. He slashed through the air severing the droids hand. He crushed its head into the ground. He leaped towards the second rifle wielding droid and plunged his lightsaber through its center. He kicked against it sending the broken droid into the far wall. Only two droids remained. They both wielded electrostaffs. They charged him in tandem, electrostaffs whirling. They both attacked from opposite sides. Anakin maneuvered around the blows until both of them were in front of him. He raised his hand and lightning shot into the droids and they collapsed.

That was the best fight yet, Anakin thought leaving the room. He went to eat and as he was eating he noticed their monitors showing the arrival of the Jedi. Some were divided into transports and others flew starfighters to escort the transports. Anakin bolted down the hallways to the hangar and leaped into his modified black Jedi Starfighter. He turned and the power and got the ship ready. He opened the hangar doors and the ship flew out. Anakin flew towards the last coordinates their spies had seen the Jedi at. As he neared the group he was sighted by one of the Jedi and two of the starfighters broke off. They sped towards Anakin, lasers firing. Anakin did a barrel roll and flew underneath them coming out above the two ships. He hung back and when the ships got far enough ahead Anakin fired his laser canons and blew the starfighters into spacedust.

Anakin flew towards the rest of the group and fired a proton torpedo into one of the three transports. The side exploded and the ship crashed into the jungle below. Anakin ceased his assault and flew back to his hideout to alert Malus to the Jedi presence. They had to prepare the ambush.

OOOOOO

Jedi Master Ali Tiin led the group of Jedi that were assigned to investigate the presence of dark Jedi in the Republic. They had been attacked upon arrival by a modified Jedi Starfighter. It had taken out 4 or 5 Jedi and there were fewer people now. Only ten Jedi were left for the expedition. It should be enough though. There didn't seem to be many dark Jedi. Ali heard a lightsaber igniting and turned around. A dark Jedi was holding Dak Olii with a lightsaber to his throat.

"Who are you?" Ali interrogated, igniting his lightsaber.

"Anakin Skywalker," the man replied. He flicked his wrist and Dak's head fell to the ground. Blaster fire rained down on the Jedi as Anakin's assassin droids arrived. Two of the Jedi fell. One of the droids lobbed a thermal detonator towards them. It's explosion ripped through the Jedi leaving only Ali and two others alive. Anakin motioned to the droids and they ceased fire. Anakin ran towards the Jedi lightsaber blazing and slashed down at the first one. The Jedi parried the blow and was spinning to counter-attack when Anakin's blade cut halfway through his chest. Anakin threw the Ali into a tree and he passed out and Anakin faced the last Jedi. He swung upwards towards the Jedi's neck and as the Jedi moved to block the blow Anakin altered his attack severing the Jedi's left arm at the elbow. The Twilek screamed and fell to his knees. Anakin shot force lightning towards him. The Jedi screamed and fell sideways his body smoking. Anakin strode towards Ali and picked him up. He headed back to the hideout where Malus could interrogate the Jedi.


End file.
